Nosedive
'''Nosedive '''is the first episode of the third season. It was written by Charlie Brooker, Michael Schur, and Rashida Jones, and was released on October 21, 2016. Overview Lacie Pound (Bryce Dallas Howard) lives in a world where anyone can rate your personality out of five stars, from your friends to strangers you meet on the street. Obsessed with being received well, she currently has an approval rating around 4.2. She lives with her brother Ryan (James Norton), who has a lower approval rating than her, and she is eager to move out. She learns that to be able to afford to live in an exclusive estate, she must have a rating of 4.5 or above, and is informed the best way to improve her rating is to socialise with people in the higher circles of society. Her old friend Naomi (Alice Eve) contacts her and asks her to be her maid of honour, which Lacie delightedly accepts. Naomi, who has a rating of 4.8, has many upper-class friends and lives on an exclusive and idealistic island. Lacie believes if she nails a perfect maid of honour speech, she will be flooded with enough 5-star ratings to pull her approval up to the 4.5 she needs. At the airport, Lacie is informed her original flight has been cancelled, and she needs 4.2 to get a seat on another. However, due to a row with Ryan and several unfortunate encounters with strangers, her rating has dropped into the 4.1s, so she is refused the seat. She causes a scene at the airport, and security drops her rating a whole star for 24 hours, to 3.1, and inform her that all downvotes will incur a double multiplier. This means that she can only hire an old model of a car so she can drive to Naomi's wedding. When the car loses charge and she cannot find a way to charge it, Lacie hitchhikes with an older woman, Susan (Cherry Jones), who reveals she too was obsessed with ratings, until her husband missed out on vital cancer treatment because he was in the low 4s rather than the high ones. Susan now drives a truck with a rating below 2. Naomi calls Lacie and tells her not to come due to her rating, which has dropped below 3. Lacie gets drunk and decides to go anyway, breaking into the island and gatecrashing the wedding reception. She drunkenly performs her speech, embarrassing herself and ripping into Naomi for sleeping with her boyfriend when they were younger. All the guests subsequently rank her down, though Lacie is unfazed by this. She attacks Naomi's new husband, Paul (Alan Ritchson), with a knife when he tries to restrain her. She is arrested, has the technology to be ranked removed, and is placed in prison. However, she finds herself surprisingly happy exchanging insults with the prisoner opposite (Sope Dirisu), without fear of being ranked down. Cast * Bryce Dallas Howard as Lacie * Alice Eve as Naomi * Cherry Jones as Susan * James Norton as Ryan * Alan Ritchson as Paul * Daisy Haggard as Bets * Susannah Fielding as Carol * Michaela Coel as Check-In Manager * Demetri Goritsas as Hansen * Kadiff Kirwan as Chester * Sope Dirisu as Inmate * Clayton Evertson as Ted * Andrew Roux as Electro Station Attendant * Anjana Vasan as Space Cop * Nambitha Ben-Wazi as Glam Woman * Jeffery Davenport as Taxi Driver * Ntokozo Majozi as Jack * Justin Munitz as Keith * Kevin Otto as Pastor * Shane Zaza as Chuck Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Nosedive